SHREK X DONKEY X EUROPE X DAN X PHIL X FNAF X SATAN
by KenSam
Summary: Shit
1. SHRECK X YUROP

Europe x shrek

Spain went exploring. He went to North America to colonize. He went to Louisiana and went to a swamp. In this swamp was a tall, fat ogre. His name was Shrek. Little did Spain know, that this ogre would impact his life via real life. (Also love). It was a nice day for Shrek, and he hadn't seen humans in over 420 years. He was thirsty. Not thirsty for water, of course, they were at a swamp. Shrek was thirsty for booty. So he convinced Spain to get more Europeans to colonize. He brought England, France, Portugal, Germany, and Italy. So Shrek proceeded to kiss all of them. at the same time at once. that was too much 4 everyone. the universe imploded. :D

the end


	2. DAN X FIL

DAN X PhiL

Dan Howell was walking along in Colorado on his 420th time there, smoking weed. He was high AF, and he skyped Phil, who was in London the time. Dan said he went to Colorodo to SmOke WEED, cUz he liked it. So Dan went on an airplane, while high (on drugs and in altitude), and he went back to London, where he lives. So he went to his house, and made out with him. THey were having SUCH a good time, that things escalated VEEERY quickly. Eventually, Phil got pregnant. they named their CHild, Dan Jr. So they went onto Tumble, and quickly, all of the paparazzi took pictures of them holding Dan Jr, and it wuz EVERYWEHEr on TIME MAGAZIN. so they cryed of joy, and starrted MAKING out AGaIN!1!1111! So after they got DAN pregnant this time, they named the baby PHIL JUNIOR. So Shrek saw all of this, and decided to take the two childern, and he took them to his swamp. NOW WHEre was his sWamp"?/?/? Over there yonder in Louisiana. All of Europe was still there, Spain, Italy, England, Germany, France, Portugal, and even Russia was paying a visit. America was also just inspecting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) his lands (Florida), but he was in LOUISianA. so HE saw SHREK, and he lookede at FloRIDa, and started crying, when he saw Shrek, euROpe, DAN AND FIL JUNIOR. So America then went to Canada, and Started to cri. so CANAda, his wife, deicided to ask him waht was wrong. HE said DaN And PhlI had babies. So cANAda started crying, and visited FRANCE. France decided to start speeking france language, and visited AUSTraILia. Austrailia said they were onnly a rlly big island and couldnt help them at all. so austrailia started laffing, he said that FRAnce prob mistkaend him for AUSTRIA, so he wnet to AUSTRIa and he said to talk 2 GERMNAY, and germany said to cry. so france cried. DAn and phIl decided to get off of Tumble. THey sensed France crying, and they went to their next door cournyt, francia. So then THEY creid with FRANCEY. France then got b3tt3r, and told them where their childern were. wiTH SHREcK. So shrekc heard all of this BULLSHIT and then he gave DAN X PHIL their childern back.

Everyone cried after that.

THe universe imploded, once again.

THE FUCKING END. :D


	3. FNAF BULLSHIT

OKAY. LOLZR NOW HERE IS the THIRD LEVEL OF HELL.

One of the worst fandoms out there, but it had to be addressed.

FNAF...

So Dan x Fil went onto tumble, and the first thing they saw was themselves. But the picture was edited. They were with Foxy. But this foxy was dead, and also was animated on GMOD.

Dan and Fil started criing VERY hard (insert lenny face), and they had another baby. They named him FOXY, after that one picture. His favorite animal was a fox, and he loved pirates. So he thought, "Why not combine the two?" So he cre8ed FNAF 5. This time, he was in that awkward stage of puberty. He was a furry. So since he loved pirate foxes so much, he decided to start "yiffing" as they call it. So Dan X Fil walked in on him "yiffing" and started SCREAMING. After that ordeal was over, Shrek came into his room, and "yiffed him some more". AS a matter of fact, DAN AND FIL, went to Russia, and Started World War 3. All of hetalia was SOOOOO angry Dan and Fil, that they cried. Then they imprisoned them, but let them go momentarily. So they went back home, and found Foxy yiffing again. THis time, with an ANAMATRONIC BEAR. Foxy was yelling "DADDY" and Freddy took off is suit, and he was actually SHRECK. So Dan And PHIL SCREAMed THE BOTTOME OF THEIR LUNGS, AND pUNSISHED (insert lenny face) FOXY. So Foxy went to FNAF, and got stuffed in a suit. Now his dream was true, he could have the authentic feeling of "yiffing" FREDDY. So he convinced SHRECK to play FNAF, and Foxy stuffed SHRECK into FRECCY. FAZBEAR. Now they could continue "yiffing forever." Now after that, the universe imploded once again. The ACTUAL FUCKING END THIS TIME. :D After that, the universe imploded. 


	4. HISTORICAL OF SHRECK

it all began when shrek was born….

So shrek's DADDY was donkey. Donkey was holding shrek. then suddenly donkey fell to the ground. He went to hell. he was being dragged to hell bc satan wanted him to be his wife. He was dragged to hell by his cursed baby, Snrek. So Satan had an opening, and she took it. Lenny face. LOLOLOLOO so after Donkey and Satan did the thingy,,,,,,,, they had SHREK. shrek was their second baby so they called him shrek also. shrek also was a problem child. He was gay. shrek one was a Good Straight baby. SHREK number one LOVED women but women did not love him. SHRK NUMBER TWO, LOVED MENNNNN NN. so he fell in love with donkey. SHREK said, DADDY! Love. Me. Now. donkey didn't want 2 bc he didn't want 2 have the secks with his son? or did he?.?So Donkey instead smoked week. He Did it every DAY OF his live. shrek also hated that about him he didn't like week but he stayed with donkey bc he loved him SOOOOOOO MUCH. SO. SHREK was tired of putting up with Donkey's bullshit, so he went to SHREK number one, and kissed him. Hard. He didnt care if incest occurred. He love him soooooooOoOooOoOoOo much. Botha shrek's did the secks with each they ifgured out they were furries, but worse FNAF FURROES!11111111!111!111!1!1!11!1! they role played and had even HARDER SECHSthey were predator and prey bc it was part of role playing lololol kinky.. So then SHREK two got m-preg. He had donkey babies. And one of the babies was Rome. So then Hetalia happened, and Spain colonized. SHREK also, had stayed behind in Louisiana, and cried. SHREK one went to Florida, (kinki lol) and died there. He went to hell. where donkey was. then he had SECHS with donkey and they all died in hell. So now hetalia mourned their loss.

The universe imploded again.

THE FUCKAGE OF A FUCKING END THIS TIME, FINALLY.


	5. TEXAS X AMERIKA?

So. You didn't expect a new chapter, HUH?! Well. Here it is.

SHREK number one was in H-E-double hockey stick. He was making out with Donkey. Just for the fun of it. He was doing the secks with Donkey ass well. SHREK number two was. A bad gay SHREK. He started making out with Italy, because he missed his son, Rome. And Italy was the closest thing to Rome he had. So u can say SHREK was the GRAND DADDY of Italy.

And Hetalia continued.

America woke up to Texas gone. "Where was Texas?" thought America. "That goddamn state probably seceded again -.-" said America. "Looks like I have to go capture him again. But this time, with a LASSO." So Texas was captured with a lasso, and he was held hostage amerika's house. Then, they started doing the secks.

After Texas had his baby, The USA died. Now who was Texas' baby? You may ask? Well. The baby was the MOON. TEXAS HAS COLONIZED THE MOON OMFGGGGG XDDD111!11!1!1! Then, Texas colonized Mars. Then, the Universe.

The universe which imploded. Again.

Now I know what u must be thinking, "THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER, IT AINT EVEN FUNNY."

Luckily for you, I willACTUALLY make it funny now….

So. SHRECK was high on Hell, doing the thingie with DNOKEY(donkey). SHREKnumber two was in Louisiana, (still). America was dead, and SHREK was hving FUN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with America loll. So Texas, his Wife, shot SHREK with his gun,,,,,,. Cause guns r legal. And Texas wuz all like, "BRUH, FUCK You'r." And sent SHREK to Hell. NOW ALL SHREKS R IN HELL CURRENT LY AND THEYRE ALL MAKING OUT.

Dan and Fil junior closed the tab.

"We are never going on EVER again."

Then, the irl universe imploded again.

THE FUCKING FUCKAGE OF A FUCKAGE-LIKE ENDING THIS TIME, FUCKING FINALLY. :D

*gasps for air even though I didn't even say anything, but u still gasp for air anyways*


End file.
